deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Exhuminators
The Exhuminators is the Ancient Deadly Alliance and the Egyptian Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Temple of the Ancients and one of the ten UN-GDI Special Teams. Part time archeologists, part time tomb raiders. These Exhuminators from the Order of the Jackal are the experts on exhuming the dead and uncovering artifacts as well hunting down the cultists led by the evil Brotherhood of Apep dedicated to serve the evil. They battled their foes with their magic staff and machine gun (only Harkmed can wield that.) 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Harkmed and Kensuri were the acolytes of the Order of the Jackal where they've studied magics, combat experience, and exhuming ancient artifacts. Life was good but too much for Harkmed because he had some badass attitude and hot-temper behavior but he and his partner passed the test. After years of training, they've become full sorcerers and the Exhuminators, a team of elite expert of excavation and tomb raiders. 'The Valley of Ramses' Harkmed and Kensuri were sent into investigate the disturbance at the Valley of Ramses but only to find out that it was the cultists were behind all this but they'll discover more as they entered the tomb and found that they stole the corpse of the mummified King Ramses from his ancient sarcophagus. Then they saw the spiritual head of King Ramses and they were told that it was the evil alien race called the Kilmaats and they were the true responsible of disturbing the peace of the Valley. As they were sent to the Temple of Gebi to recover the ancient weapon called the Sword of Horus, they were encountered by two exchange members of the Order of the Jackal, Masari Sarana, a student from the Order of Bastet; and Kimitha Hekheta, a deadly sexy sorceress from the Order of Sekhmet, at the Palace of Karnak. The two group agreed to work together and battled their way to the Temple of Gebi. As they've reached the Temple of Gebi, they fought their way to get the Sword of Horus at the treasure chamber where it was defended by deathtraps. However, they used dead enemies as their cover to avoid deathtraps. But when they took the Sword of Horus from the altar, they were trapped as they were about to face their doom until they were rescued by two members from the Order of the Jackal, Teliko Al-Jaghal and Buruku, and together they've managed to escape the temple. With these two so-called low ranking members' help, they went to the Temple of Set, where the cultist worshipped the deformed evil god and battled the gigantic false god himself. The battle was hard but not TOO hard until Harkmed grabbed his own non-magic weapon, the M-60, picked up from a dead unknown soldier, and defeated the evil god and literally destroyed it with massive damages by bullets. So after that, the Exhuminators continue their task while Harkmed keeps his new and soon-to-be his favorite weapon. 'Disturbing Discovery' On their way to find and recover the body of King Ramses, they travelled to the Scourged Temple Valley of Hellhounds and discovered the war camps of the cultists with their familiar symbol. As they were spotted by the cultists, the Exhuminators were about to defend themselves but Harkmed puts them down with his M-60, killing all the cultists and destroying the statues of their evil gods. After a quick and short battle, they've identified the cultists' true name: the Brotherhood of Apep and they've also guessed that their nemesis was indeed attempting to bring their evil god back to the living realm and the Exhuminators must stop them at all cost. As they were encountered by the spirit of King Ramses at the Temple of Horus, they were told and learn that the Brotherhood of Apep and the Suribudraibas have created disturbing experiments, made with unspeakable horrors that they have used the essence of Chaos and their subjects they've captured. They were now tasked to destroy these subjects and free their souls at the alien Temple of Suribudraiba. They've travelled to the Temple of Suribudraiba and infiltrated inside the temple where they've discovered the most disturbing findings: they've discovered the corpses of the Orders that they've been missing in action long time ago and since the beginning. And just they were about to destroy the experiments, they were spotted by the Suribudraibas and the Brotherhood of Apep. There they faced their nemesis, Deshar Hanzar, the founder and the leader of the Brotherhood of Apep who was exiled by the Order of the Jackal; and his general, Wuhashi Khamur, who was responsible of wiping Harkmed's tribe out in the past when he was a baby. Then, all hell broke loose when they fought their way out of the temple but not before they have to defeat the last subject, a insect-like monster, and slay it down by teamwork. As they brought the head of the monster to King Ramses, they were now tasked to defeat the Brotherhood of Apep, cleanse the Suribudraibas, and banish Apep before he entered the living realm. 'Clearing the Kilmaats Out' The Exhuminators fought their way to reach their new destination: the Forbidden Temple of Apep and the Suribudraibas' mothership, next to the Temple. There they fought through their way to find Hanzar and Khamur and stop Apep before he could be released. As they've reached the main chamber, they found their nemesis but it's a little late for that when the ceremony has begun. Harkmed must face his destroyer while Kensuri must face the exiled member of the Order and the rest must disrupt the ceremony which they did to figured it out how to seal Apep away. Harkmed and Kensuri managed to defeat their nemesis by using combined strength of bullets and magic (although it doesn't mixed well but only temporally.) As they've managed to seal Apep away for good and destroyed their ceremony, the Exhuminators have learned that the Suribudraibas have activated the self-destruct sequence from their ship and they must deactivate the sequence before the entire kingdom of Aegyptus will be wiped out. As they raced against time, they fought their way into the mothership and deactivated the power nods connected to the self-destruct sequence as well eliminating the Suribudraiba warriors. As they entered the last chamber which it turns out to be the Suribudraibas' throne room, they encountered the leader of the Kilmaats and self-proclaimed so-called the pharaoh of the galaxy himself, King Suribudraibakhan, and he's holding the corpse of King Ramses. And for the first time, they battled against King Suribudraibakhan in his first form then they were teleported to his domain of emptiness space realm and battled his second and true form. In a long hard battle, they finally defeated King Kilmaatkhan and recovered the corpse of King Ramses but they were warned that the Suribudraibas will return when the time is right but the Exhuminators will be ready for them. And then, they were teleported back to the real world by King Ramses himself and brought it back to the rightful place in the Tomb of Ramses. As their tasks are completed, the Exhuminators were thanked by King Ramses and rewarded with new powers to combat the ultimate evil, knowing that the Brotherhood of Apep will return for revenge and they'll be ready for them. They returned to the Order of the Jackal and they were congratulated by them and the Temple of the Ancients for their heroic action for saving Aegyptus. Their names will be remembered throughout the ancient history. 'Aftermath' In the modern day in Egypt, the Exhuminators were seen by archeologists at the Valley of Kings, restoring ancient tombs of pharaohs as well uncover ancient artifacts. Later after that, they were recruited by the UN-GDI as one of their special team as the archeology experts. 'Team Members' 'Harkmed Alhish' The badass Anthro-Jackal-like Bulldog who was raised by ancient monks as a child. But during his training as a teenager, his badass attitude is a bit and utmost troubling until he passed the test. As a stubborn adult, he's now a fully sorcerer and one of the Exhuminators as he wield his dangerous weapon of the Order of the Jackal, the Staff of Destruction. Oh, and he also carries M60 machine gun as one of his favorite weapon despite his controversy. 'Kensuri Saghoro' The wise and gentle Anthro-Jackal who was member of High Sorcery of the Jackal and now the Exhuminator who is the partner of Harkmed since their childhood. He's very intelligent on mythical history and very good with strict magic spell as he wields his Staff of Wisdom. But one thing he doesn't well is handling these metal weapons with bullets from Harkmed. 'Kimitha Nekheta' Kimitha is the Avian-like Vulture who is the sexy and dangerous sorceress of the Exhuminators as well Harkmed's sexy interest. She carries her Staff of Pestilence, her weapon that it can fire deadly venoms and poisonous vipers that it can melt her enemies with her favorable taste of acid. (Seriously, don't try this at home or at the chemical facility!) 'Masari Sarana' Masari is the Egyptian Catgirl who was graduated from her magic school after her grade reached highest and later recruited as the Exhuminator for excellent skills. She carries her Staff of Elementals and Kensuri's student and young adviser. 'Teliko Al-Jaghal' The wild Anthro-Jackal who was mugger and thief until he was caught by the Order of the Jackal. Trained as the sorcerer and became as the Exhuminator, he wields his Staff of Cunning which allows him to use his own tricks on his enemies. 'Buruku' The big hulking Anthro-Bulldog who had a ruff life as the dangerous pit warrior of Aegyptus, killing and crushing his opponents with bloody hands and gave them many bloody pulps. After he was kicked out and disqualified from the pit fight, he was recruited by the Order of the Jackal with his old friend and partner-in-crime, Teliko, and helped him to become a better warrior as well one of the Exhuminators. In order to maintain to control his overpower strength, he must carry his Staff of Strength which allows him to maintain his power even he can learn few spells or two. 'Almutana' The Ægyptian beast known as the Ammuti is the Exhuminators' helping hound who can track footprints and secret passages, sniffing for deathtraps, and attack her foes with sharp teeth and devour it them as she's eating their heart. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from Lobotomy's First Person Shooter game, PowerSlave (in Europe, Exhumed.) * These characters are very resemblance of the villains from DiC Entertainment, Mummies Alive. * Almutana means "Devourer" which she's almost like Ammut, the Devourer of the Dead and the Eater of Hearts. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Egyptian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients Category:GDI Special Team